Daria in a lawndale life
by La Muerte17
Summary: a new kid has shown up in lawndale and has chosen our favorite girls as friends but will this change into something bigger as the school year drags read to find out (t for now m for later content)


The school bell rang as all of the students of Lawndale high filed into class to start their day in one of the worst high schools in America Daria and Jane were sitting at the front of the class as usual "So did you watch sick sad world yesterday?" Jane asked waiting for the teacher to a walk in "Yea really makes you think that communist wolves are going to overthrow the American government I'm ready for those red wolves." Daria said in her usual deadpan.

As Daria said this Mr. Demartino walked into and what Daria and Jane could gather there was a new kid "STUDents we Have a new STUDent joining us today pleas say HELLo to Nathan Grayson." Demartino said yelling every other word as usual "well look at it this way Daria at least you're not the new kid anymore." Jane said with a grin "Yay now maybe I can now fall into anonymity and get through high school and not cause a stir." Daria said.

"You can only hope Daria you can only hope." Jane said as Nathan sat down next to Kevin and Brittany "Hey dude I'm Kevin I'm the QB of the team nice to meet ya Nate." Kevin said with his usual moronic grin "And I'm Brittany I'm Kevie's faithful girlfriend." Brittany said with her trademark squeak and her jiggling chest Nathan then raised his hand "Mr. Demartino can I move to a different seat I fear I'm going to be hypnotized into idiocy." Nathan said looking at Kevin and Brittany.

"Normally I WOULDENT ALLOW IT but given who you're SITTING NEXT TO and you figuring out the social hierarchy already please move behind DARIA and JANE." Mr. Demartino said smiling this kid might be alright Nathan grabbed his books as he made his way behind Daria and Jane "well that's the fastest ive seen Kevin and Brittany turn someone away and that person feel hate for them I'm impressed, Nathan right I'm Jane Lane and this is my partner in Crime Daria Morgandorfer." Jane said with a genuine smile.

"Yea don't tell anyone but we're on the lamb we robbed a bank last week and we hid the money where no one would ever look." Daria said with her normal Sarcasm "What is it under one of your guys' beds?" Nathan asked sarcastically smiling "Sharp as a tack this one eh?" Jane said smiling "yea not the usual Lawndale zombie from the look of it what school did you come from Nathan?" Daria asked as most students wouldn't give her and Jane the light of day" Middleton they have a great computer course actually that's sort of the reason why I had to come here." Nathan said before the intercom tone came on.

"Good morning students this is your principal Angela Li would Nathan Grayson please report to the office immediately." Mrs. Li said before cutting off "wonder what that's about probably government G-men here to wipe my memory of something I wasn't supposed to see." Nathan said as he grabbed his bag and headed to the office "willing to make a bet on if he comes back or not?" Jane asked Daria "you know me I don't make bets unless it's a sure thing." Daria said as the bell rang.

Everyone in the class filed out of the room into the halls and to their lockers "So what do you think of Nathan he doesn't seem like the type to smell of teen spirit you know?" Jane asked as Daria put her history books into her locker "I don't know yet give me a couple days to see if he's plotting the downfall of the United States." Daria said in her deadpanned sarcasm "Yea a regular Manchurian candidate that one." Jane said replying with her own sarcasm.

Nathan emerged from the office with his schedule in hand and locker number and combination in the other "well might as well make the best of a situation." Nathan thought out loud as he walked to his locker which happened to be right between Jane and Daria's lockers "well look who it is it's the candidate so did they reprogram you like everyone else?" Jane asked rhetorically.

"Well I don't think so unless them taping up my eyelids and forcing me to watch propaganda counts." Nathan said with sarcasm and a grin "I've said it before and I will say it again sharp as a tack this one" Jane said with appreciation in her voice this even brought a small grin to Darias face a hard task for anyone to do.

"You still didn't answer our question why are you in crappy little Lawndale Nathan?" Jane asked seriously "well you know that computer thing I was telling you guys about well I'm really good with computers and I sorta hacked the Middleton school security system and deleted it and they sorta found out." Nathan admitted widening Jane's eyes and Daria was standing by her locker with her arms crossed.

"Wow well then is that why Mrs. Li called you into the office?" Jane asked calming down "No not at all that's what I thought was going to happen but Mrs. Li just basically welcomed me here and gave me my locker number and computer code." Nathan said as he put his bag in his locker "Man this school is careless." Nathan said as he grabbed his science book "Um Daria could you help me find Ms. Barchs' class?" Nathan asked her.

"Sure but one little thing to tell you about her she hates you." Daria said "but she doesn't know me." Nathan said in response "Yea but don't take it personally ever since her Divorce she hats every man." Jane said "well thanks for the heads up i should be heading to my class now." Nathan said looking at Daria for guidance as she sighed "Fine come on little Nemo let's get you out of dream land and into your bed." Daria said as she led him to his next class


End file.
